Stators, sometimes referred to as vanes or stator vanes, may be included in compressors of gas turbine engines. Present approaches in controlling the stators of a compressor of a gas turbine engine suffer from a variety of drawbacks, limitations, and disadvantages. Accordingly, there is a need for the inventive apparatuses, systems and methods disclosed herein for controlling stators.